Finally
by XxDesecrateThroughReverancexX
Summary: Ginny's wanted Harry for a long time, and she intends to get him into bed... whether he wants to or not... M for LEMON and language. Continuance from Rewarded Insomnia, Ginny POV.


_**If you read **_**Rewarded Insomnia**_**, you'll get this. ;) Enjoy!**_

"Harry James Potter, you _will _fuck me and you _will_ _like it_."

As I growled the last part, I tackled Harry to the floor of my bedroom back home. He uttered some swears and tried to push me off without hurting me. No such luck. I got off of him and dragged his Boy-Who-Lived ass to my bed, throwing him down on it,

"Ginny," he breathed incredulously. "What the fuck?"

"Harry, I'm sick of you leaving me hanging. We've been together long enough! I'm in need of a good shag, and I intend to get it!"

He tried to throw a spell at me to throw me off. I quickly deflected it, then grabbed his wand and tossed both of ours aside. I crushed my lips to his, running my tongue along his lips. At first, he resisted, but he soon surrendered to my love and stopped struggling. He opened his mouth, and I gladly obliged, shoving my tongue into his waiting mouth and down his throat. I moved my hand to the front of his jeans, and he stiffened up.

"Ginny, stop," Harry whined.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Trust me, you really don't want this- not now, anyhow."

"Harry, just…" I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "Please. For me."

Touched by my tenderness, Harry pressed his lips to mine, then leaned back, smiling softly at me. I laid him down and crawled on top of him. He didn't protest when I tongued him some more, nor did he resist when I pulled my shirt off. I went back to kissing him deeply, he rubbing my back and reaching up to remove my bra. I allowed him to. When my breasts were free, I straddled his hips and threw my hair back. He stared in awe.

"Like them, Potter?" I teased, winking. He nodded dumbly.

"In fact, I'd like a taste of them, if you don't mind," he said nonchalantly. It made my pussy dampen a bit. I loved that he was getting into this, finally!

"Go ahead."

Harry grinned, and picked himself up onto his elbows to get better access. He licked tentatively at one tit, and I sighed contentedly. He found confidence, and pulled my breast into his mouth. I gasped- I'd never felt anything like this, nothing I ever did to myself felt like this. Harry licked and suckled on it, drawing moans from deep inside of me. He turned his head to the other breast, and performed the same ministrations on that one. I pushed him away, and answered his puzzled stare by taking his shirt off.

I ran my hands down his chest and unbuttoned and unzipped his dark jeans. He rested his head on the pillow and moaned softly as I pulled his jeans off and stroked him through his boxers. He gradually hardened at my touch. I took a short break from rubbing his member to remove my jeans and underwear, and pulled his boxers off. His cock stood at full attention.

"Ready to proceed?" I whispered sultrily.

"Yeah," he murmured. "We good for protection?"

"Don't worry. I'm taking birth control."

"Since when do you know about muggle medicine?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Hermione."

Harry laughed, kissed me, then rolled us over. We were both laying on our sides, Harry behind me, pressing my back to his front. I looked down, and saw him using his right hand to guide himself into my dripping core. My breath caught in my throat as he entered me, and I felt his breath on my neck as he started to thrust in and out of me. I cried out in time with his movements, and his groans of pleasure echoed my moans. As the time went by, my pleasure escalated, as well as his. Our pace became much faster, and I pushed myself back onto him with each of his thrusts. I was in Heaven.

I felt my climax coming on. I heard him cry my name out, and then he spilled his cum into me. That sent me over the edge, and my mind drew a blank as I came….

I guess it must have been a few minutes later, I wasn't sure, my mind was swimming. Harry chuckled and pulled me to him. I relaxed, letting my head fall onto his shoulder. We laid there for what seemed like hours.

Then he kissed me gently. I sighed and kissed back. We were back to being pressed together, he laying on top of me. We were just about to go for another shag, when-

"Oh, my, MERLIN!"

I looked at the doorway, shock plastered on my face. I felt the heat of embarrassment crawl up my cheeks. Hermione and my brother were standing in the doorway, gaping at the sight of a nude Harry hovering over a nude me.

"Oh, shit," Harry shouted, rushing to pull the covers up over us. _Too late_, I thought dryly. _They've already seen your bare ass, Harry_.

Then, as Ron gaped in disgust and shame, and Harry cussed over and over again, and I blushed profusely, Hermione suddenly burst into laughter and cried through the hysteria, "Ha! Now we've walked in on you! Score's even, now!" And soon, Ron joined in her laughter, and they walked away together, closing the door behind them.

I eventually found it within myself to laugh, too. Harry chortled, too, and with the momentary distraction gone, Harry and I picked up where we left off.

I felt exceptionally happy. I'd finally gotten what I'd wanted. I was making love to Harry. I had waited so long. And I got it. Finally.

_**Heyyy! Liked this? Was bored, decided to go with a suggestion one of my readers had. Reviews all around, guys. **_


End file.
